Dozer
Confederate Dozer *Wolf Whistle* "Hey baby, you ever seen one this big before?" :- Confederate Dozer driver to a mechanic. The driver later spent three weeks in medical care. Tactical Analysis *'We can build anywhere!': The Dozer is the Confederates' method of putting up buildings in the field. It is capable of building Confederate structures anywhere on the battlefield, although it must deploy before commencing construction. *'Need some repairs?': When not deployed, the Dozer also has another handy ability; operators can use their dozers to patch up buildings, restoring them to good as new in short order. *'Don't ask me to fight!': Of course, Dozers are unarmed; all previous Confederate attempts at fitting weaponry on the Dozer have failed, with disastrous results. *'Let's get bulldozing!': The Dozer isn't completely defenceless, however, as its plough provides frontal protection, and can be used to crush infantry. It should NOT, however, be used to attempt to play tankball, and any Confederates trying this shall meet a quick shouting-at from their commanding officer. Operational History Seen across construction sites all over the world, the RMSP-2 Construction Vehicle, or just the Construction 'Dozer to most, has gained a reputation across decades of service. A reputation, that is, for being one of the most reliable vehicles on the planet; from Africa, to the Antarctic, they've been there, done that, and probably built everything there. So, it is little wonder that when the Confederates unearthed blueprints for these utility vehicles, they began putting them to use immediately. Yet, when Allied bases can be constructed in just a few days, there is no use for a vehicle that takes about a month to construct a simple house. So, Confederate mechanics had a challenge on their hands; modify the 'Dozer to build existing Confederate structures as fast as possible. And they managed it. Beautifully. When the Confederate 'Dozer reaches a construction site, it deploys in order to shift power from its treads to the construction equipment, which then rotate into position, and allow the Mechanic piloting the vehicle to gain begin constructing a building from one of several construction templates. Once the mechanic has contacted the Construction Yard, prefabricated materials are sent over as quickly as possible, and placed on a building site, where dozer gets to work. This way, a building such as a Confederate Barracks can be up in simply a few hours. The Dozer, however, is not just limited to construction. When in its mobile state, it can use an array of tools which can be used to reconstruct parts of buildings; and thus effectively allows the Confederates to repair any building, for free (albeit at a bit of a "bodge-job"). The repair array, however, emits quite a lot of heat, and thus cannot be used under PAWI fields for the risk of revealing a whole base. Each Dozer is equipped with the blueprints necessary for constructing the following buildings: International Inc Dozer Operational History International Inc, long a producer of armoured vehicles and basic structures for various independent or semi-independent militaries, soon found that there was a market for cheap and efficient prefabricated defences that could be set up in short amounts of time. In response, they designed a series of prefabricated defences design to meet that need. The defences the II dozer builds are simple, but cheap and effective at what they do, and are a definite boost to anyone who can afford to purchase one of these vehicles. Category:Units